


O Ritual

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: "Você sabe o que dizem por aí, azar no amor, sorte no jogo.” James explica displicente. “Você me nega um beijo, eu venço a partida. É uma lógica bem simples.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	O Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic (Drabble??) está postada nos meus perfis no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Wattpad :)

Lily gostava de observar as manhãs que antecediam os jogos de quadribol. Ela gostava da euforia no dormitório e de Marlene se preparando para encontrar o time enquanto as amigas pintavam o rosto. Adorava o clima festivo, as canções ensaiadas no salão comunal, e, até mesmo, as provocações nos corredores – ela até admitia que gostava _um pouquinho_ mais dos marotos nesse momento.

Mas, principalmente, Lily Evans amava observar a rotina de James Potter nesses dias.

Ela já tomava seu café da manhã quando ele entrou no salão principal acompanhado de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Diferente dos companheiros de equipe, Potter gostava de se trocar no dormitório e não no vestiário. Segundo ele, desfilar pelos corredores do castelo já trajado no uniforme do time fortalecia a moral. “E o seu grande ego, Potter.” Lily sempre comentava quando ele fazia esse discurso perto dela, ao que ele apenas respondia com um sorriso de canto que fazia ruguinhas em seus olhos, não discordando dela em nenhum momento.

Ele permanecia em pé durante todo o tempo, não gostava de comer antes dos jogos e tagarelava mais do que o normal. Lily gostava de observar o quanto ele parecia responsável enquanto se esticava sobre o ombro de um colega de time e repassava alguma jogada e o como ele ficava bem – _muito mais que bem_ , ela diria – apoiado na vassoura ao seu lado. James Potter, então, mexeria nos cabelos mais ou menos umas dez vezes e, então, começaria a lhe lançar olhares.

Quando James começava a sorrir para ela, Lily já sabia que o momento mais aguardado do dia iria começar. Ele, então, faria algum comentário engraçadinho a quem estivesse ao seu lado e, totalmente relaxado, andaria até ela.

Exatamente como ele fazia agora.

Lily nunca saberia dizer quando foi o exato momento em que começou a esperar pelas aproximações dele. Mas ela esperava. Ansiosa. Com dificuldades para esconder o sorriso bobo que teimava em querer aparecer.

Com uma mobilidade invejável, ele desliza no banco ao seu lado, se aproximando, e ela o olha com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Ele coça o nariz rapidamente num gesto de inconsciente nervosismo. James, então, curva os lábios em um sorriso torto e coloca um dos braços em volta dos ombros dela. Antigamente, Lily gritaria com ele a plenos pulmões, enquanto hoje ela apenas se desvencilha dos braços dele, mais pela força do hábito do que por qualquer coisa, com um sorriso debochado.

“O que você quer, Potter?” Lily pergunta, tentando soar entediada. James permanece sorrindo.

“O meu beijo de boa sorte, Evans.” Ele responde, em uma calma invejável.

Como sempre, ela perde algum tempo a mais observando os traços fortes do rosto e os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Lily precisa segurar um sorriso quando percebe que ele continua com a mesma expectativa infantil de todas as outras milhares de vezes.

“Você não desiste?” ela pede, sem mais conter o tom de diversão.

“De você?” Ele pergunta teatralmente. “Nunca. Mas não me leve a mal, eu sentar aqui e te pedir um beijo todas as vezes antes de um jogo é apenas o meu ritual de boa sorte.”

Pega de surpresa, Lily não consegue disfarçar.

“Ritual de boa sorte, é?”

James volta a colocar os braços em volta dela e Lily, dessa vez, não o afasta.

“É claro! Você sabe o que dizem por aí, azar no amor, sorte no jogo.” James explica displicente. “Você me nega um beijo, eu venço a partida. É uma lógica bem simples.”

“Você realmente acredita nessas coisas?” Lily pergunta, sem perceber as amigas ao seu lado dando risinhos e fazendo piadinhas.

“Bom, tem funcionado já faz muito tempo.”

Quando lhe perguntassem o que tinha passado pela sua cabeça para tomar aquela atitude, Lily colocaria a culpa na aura pré quadribol. Era algo no ar que a fazia se sentir mais bêbada por James Potter do que ela já vinha se sentindo nos últimos tempos.

“Eu não teria tanta certeza de que esse seu ritual realmente funciona, Potter.” Ela comenta casualmente, enchendo-se de jubilo ao constatar o brilho confuso nos olhos dele. “Você só testou um dos lados da teoria. Não tem amostra científica para comprovar o seu ponto.”

Lily, então, leva as duas mãos até o rosto dele. James está completamente paralisado quando ela aproxima seu rosto do dele. “Boa sorte, Potter.” Ela diz, baixinho, roçando seus lábios no dele e, então, o beijando suavemente.

Corada, Lily se levanta do lugar, se divertindo com a expressão incrédula dele. Ela se afasta antes que ele acorde do transe em que tinha entrado, sendo seguida por uma Alice Bonnet extremamente curiosa e empolgada.

Já mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, James senta-se ao lado dela. Lily o olha, incapaz de não sorrir.

“Parece que a sua teoria estava certa.” Ela diz, voltando-se para a tarefa de poções que realizava. Ela podia perceber o quanto James parecia desconcertado. “Meu beijo te deu má sorte.”

“Você não pode fazer isso de novo, Lily.” Ele declara de repente, a fazendo largar os pergaminhos e o olhar com uma expressão divertida. “Digo, você pode me beijar sempre que quiser, Evans. Mas definitivamente não antes dos jogos de quadribol.”

Lily deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada que chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto. James voltou a coçar a ponta do nariz e ela se viu segurando o seu braço.

“Sorte no amor, azar no jogo, é?” ela perguntou. James inclinou a cabeça para descansar no ombro dela.

“Não me interprete mal, eu realmente gostei de ter sorte no amor uma vez na vida.” James diz. “E eu quero muito que você me beije, Evans, todos os dias, se possível. Menos antes dos jogos de quadribol. O próximo jogo é contra a Sonserina, Lily!”

Ela morde o lábio inferior e, delicadamente, o afasta com um balançar de ombros.

“Infelizmente, eu não tenho o costume de fazer o que você quer, James.” Ela responde, fazendo um rápido floreio de varinha e juntando as suas coisas.

Ainda embebecida pela aura do jogo, ela lhe sorri e sobe para o dormitório. James não consegue entender o dúbio sentido das suas palavras, ela sabe. Mas não importa. Em duas semanas, antes do próximo jogo de quadribol, ela o fará compreender.


End file.
